Pikachu's tale
by Mindast
Summary: My first story, lime, rated M to be safe, BETTER REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. I hope you guys like your lime with plot. Bwahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu was delicately skipping around in his poke-ball, prancing upon imaginary mice. He lounged around, complacent with his environment, drifting off to sleep, falling into a black void. He was awakened by a violent shaking as he was flung up off of his feet and was tossed out of his poke-ball. Pikachu had a white hot rage burning inside of him as he heard his torturer yell "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!". Pikachu channeled the rage inside of him as he made the very sun darken with hate while he threw down the fury of Zeus upon the ragged Bidoof.

Suddenly, however, time seemed to slow down as a choir of angels played. Mudkip leapt out of the poke ball, his fin twinkling as the sun came out of the clouds. The ground shook while Mudkip tackled Pikachu.

But nothing mattered to Pikachu anymore, except for this pinprick of light in an ocean of darkness. He fell down as the world turned black as ink. But just as suddenly, the world came back to a lake of color, as Pikachu looked down to find Mudkip grasping his body.

Pikachu looked deep into Mudkip's eyes. He had never felt this way before, as he lay trembling, like a delicate flower, in Mudkip's arms. The air crackled with the static of electricity, with a thunderstorm brewing in the air between them. "Pika Pika!", Pikachu whispered with a terseness as he saw contemplativeness within Mudkip. "Mudk-" as Mudkip's words were muffled as their lips met and they were as one, electricity coursing through their bodies and a thousand thunderbolts going off at once.

Mudkip's lips met Pikachu's and his hands caressed his body. They pulled apart and an immeasurable bond between them greater than everything they ever experienced before. They'd met others, but now, they saw each other _as one_. Pikachu tackled Mudkip and tasted the savory scent of Mudkips lips as their tongues flicked together like two serpents dueling each other. It was as if time itself was stopped in order to make the moment last longer between them.

Inside Pikachu's head, a thousand fireworks were going off as he luridly bit Mudkip's lip. Mudkip moaned, as the pleasure from the sensual sensations all over his body made him barely able to cope with the situation. An explosion seemed to happen in between their bodies as Mudkip's sensations reached dizzying heights with pleasures waves scintillating him all over. But suddenly, it was over, as Mudkip fainted from the pure joy of love.

Suddenly, the sham collapsed, like a house of cards when you remove the foundations. Pikachu came back to his senses, as his torturer threw him back in his poke-ball as he yelped "Hooray, I won! Take that anonymous bug catcher!". Pikachu softly cried for an hour after, tears welled up inside of him letting electricity flow. He then gave up, once again, and drifted off to sleep, love yanked out from under him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu woke up again, wishing he was allowed to stay in the inky blackness that used to envelope him. He sighed, thinking about what could be done to ever leave the hellish place. Pikachu thought about the evil permeating his environment, him being able to do nothing to stop it. Static electricity crackled about as the external apprehensiveness he displayed turned into a rage, not just at his torturer, but why he could never leave.

The primaeval emotions flooded his body, leaving him unable to think about anything else, as he cried about the unfairness of it all, why he could not be _free_.

But yet again, like a clock chiming the time, with an alarming regularity that was to be expected, Pikachu was thrust upon the world, out of his ball. The torturer yelled "Go, Pikachu!", with a hateful but banal fury at not Pikachu, but some other third party. Pikachu looked around, to see a passionate tension between his master, and another, who he had seen as he was first thrust into his master's hands. "You cannot beat me now! My Pokemon are stronger!", the other said, with a ruthlessness disguised as friendly. Pikachu thought this to be bizarre, but he could not think as the other summoned the Mudkip he remembered from before, and the two Pokemon gazed at each other, Mudkip wondering about why their bond had been interrupted. Pikachu's felt like his insides were melting, as he gazed upon Mudkip's magnificent body, and wondered if this would be the last time they ever met.

Pikachu, eager to savor the moments between them, scratched Mudkip, earning accolades from his torturer about the skill he had. Mudkip felt betrayed, but soon realized what was happening as he called in a rain to soak both of them. Pikachu's fur became slick and wet while he ran towards Mudkip, in love with his opponent. Mudkip leapt upon Pikachu, nuzzling Pikachu's neck with a fierceness and tenderness indescribable to any who has not had it happen to them. Their lips locked, and the electricity flowing through the water only seemed to intensify between them.

Pikachu looked at Mudkip, tearing up inside, and both of them knew what had to be done, but they both wanted to keep the eternal bond that they each had. Mudkip's tongue slithered into Pikachu's mouth, and Pikachu emitted a soft moan that only increased as the passionate embrace went on. The caressing of Pikachu's hands upon Mudkip's body only served to increase the bond that flew between their bodies. Mudkip felt Pikachu's fur, made silky by the rain pouring all around them.

Mudkip pulled away and looked deep into Pikachu's eyes. They both saw what they had to do, the sky darkened, and a flash brighter than the sun snaked it's way down from the clouds. The flash reached Mudkip, and he strobed speedily. He let out one tear, which streaked it's way down his face, and it evaporated from the intense heat from the thunderbolt. Mudkip collapsed onto the ground, and he was forced back into his poke-ball.

In that one moment, as his torturer caustically said "Looks like you're beat again!", Pikachu decided that one day, whether it was tomorrow or on his deathbed, everyone would be free from the torturers. Mudkips, Bulbasaurs, Charmanders, even Bidoofs, would be free, free to prosper, and to _love_.


End file.
